


A New Path

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes a drastic turn after The Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I don't understand why Jim wants the detectives pet, he already has me. Why would he touch that midget. 

Seb fumed silently as he watched Jim discussing something with the pet, but his training had taught him not to interrupt. 

I'll kill him, Jim is mine. I can make it look like a accident, no one will know. 

Sebastian tensed, wanting to go grab Jim and shoot the doctor. 

Why didn't the doctor leave after we ended our game with Holmes? That would be the next step for anyone grieving, yet here he is getting fawned over as he signs a contract. 

Sebastian had to relax, this wasn't going to do any good if he was going to have a partner, if Watson had the military skills he boasted. 

Seb couldn't take it anymore. "Sir." 

Jim stood, turning to face his sniper, narrowing his eyes.

Sebastian felt his blood go cold, uh oh. 

Jim walked over, pulling the blonde man closer. "Yes, Moran. "

Sebastian didn't try to fight. "Why?"

"Is daddy's tiger getting possessive? How cute." 

"You don't need anyone else, you have me." Sebastian sneered as he glanced over at John.

"None of that, Johnny Boy won't touch me. He just needs a new leader, he's so lost after our toy broke." Jim released him, patting his cheek.

Sebastian wanted to pin Jim, bite him so hard to mark him for a month. 

"He better keep his distance." 

Jim hummed before walking back over to his chair.

John finished reading, basic contract. Even if I know this is just the tip of the ice berg, but this is for the best, I think. At least I won't feel lost. 

John sat the pen down, feeling a glare leveled at him. He kept his eyes down. 

"See, that wasn't very hard was it? You won't even have to do any real dirty work to start." Jim pulled the pages over, not that they mattered. 

Sebastian was going to have a puppy, another newbie to train... oh joy. 

But he kept his face straight as they walked out, his eyes staying on his boss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wants to find a way to thaw the ice.

Several weeks had passed since John had signed the papers that changed his life, it wasn't a hard change, as long as he didn't think of who he was working for. point. aim. shoot. easy, military rules, follow orders and don't get caught. It was easy to follow them and he didn't have the heavy work to start just like Jim- Mr. Moriarty had said. 

He didn't even live near them, which made it even more easy, even if for some reason he hated that Sebastian had his Vulcan death grip on the Irishman, it was easy to give the Ex-Colonel his space, considering Moran was his superior in every aspect.

but at least if he "helped" his new boss, he wouldn't feel like a drifting mess. How had his best friend died and the guy who had driven Sherlock to it had actually survived?

John zipped up his bag, running through his next assignment in his head. Going to get a cup of coffee, he still had some time to play with before the time was elapsed for him to get the job done, the chancellor wouldn't know what hit him, literally, a task was done well or not at all.

And he didn't have the data to back it up, but it seemed if you failed a job for James Moriarty it was best you didn't come back, so at this point in his employment it was best to do all he could to keep him happy.

John set his cup in the sink, rinsing it some habits never faded. before he picked his back up and headed out the door.

\----------

Jim chuckled as the door closed. "it was a very good idea to install cameras in his flat, Johnny boy may think he's alone but we are always watching, aren't we, Tiger?"

Sebastian nodded, but didn't reply. can't kill the newbie, but poisoning him and using every tool I know to hurt him mentally. "Yes, but I may need to break him of that coffee habit."

Jim snorted, standing. "let us all remember how you were when daddy cut you off?"

"The difference is, Dr. Watson doesn't seem the overly violent type like me." Sebastian smirked as he pulled Jim in for a kiss. "anyway you enjoyed it, I may need to tattoo you again."

Jim bit Seb's bottom lip, growling softly. "only because I allowed it."

Sebastian pulled back, space was good especially when he needed to be sure John didn't fuck this up and ruin the whole operation. 

"just keep thinking that way, I have to go be second shot on this one, I still don't trust him." Sebastian slipped his coat on before going to the living room.

Jim followed him, enjoying the view as his sniper moved around. "you think he's stupid enough to try something?"

"in fact, yes, but given your flip attitude you don't. Please don't burn the kitchen down before I get back." Seb gave him a quick kiss before heading out the door.

\--------------

John eyed his target, but that didn't mean he wasn't also feeling the extra set of eyes on him. of course Sebastian had followed him, but he had learned to hold his tongue. So as not to get on the wrong side more then he already was, the cold shoulder was artic. There had to be a way to break the ice, beer always worked, but he doubted even if he tried it the other two men would see it as some form of peace offering. 

John aimed, his finger putting pressure on it before he moved to put his gun away, a satisfied smile on his face. Ha, Seb wouldn't have a target now.


End file.
